


Tempting Shadow

by ElementofPower



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementofPower/pseuds/ElementofPower
Summary: Arriving in a strange world, you, a musician, stumble upon a unicorn named Tempest Shadow. As you grow closer to her, it reveals a growing love.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tempting Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539014) by Element of Power. 



Fear.

It wracked you brain, clouding your thoughts, flooding your body with adrenaline.

Left, right, right, left. Dodging and weaving through trees, your legs pumping, hot blood flowing through you aching muscles.

"Can't stop...keep going." you think.

Behind you, shrouded by the black, inkinesss of night, was the source of your fear, the man who wanted you dead. While you were ready to give out at any moment, he looked like he could do this all night, scaring you more. As you tried to go faster in a burst of speed, pain ripped through your arm, right at the bicep. You scream in pain, and stumble to the ground. He had a gun.

'I have to keep going.'

You get back up, and start running again, the man closer than before. You can hear his footsteps pounding their way forward, closer and closer to you. A spike of pain then erupted in your thigh, then your midsection. You fall to the ground. Your body, wracked in pain, couldn't move anymore. Your vision was blurry with tears and tiredness. Suddenly, a shadow fell over you.

Barely able to see, you only see the dark outline of the man against an even darker night. Then, he does something that haunted your mind, scarring it. He smiled, impossibly wide, showing white, almost glowing teeth shining against the blackness of night. He raised his gun, then shot you in the other leg, then the other arm. You scream in pain, unable to do anything other than watch and endure more pain than you have ever felt in your life. Finally, he raised the gun, right at your head. Almost whimpering, you shook your head as much as you could, hoping he wouldn't do it. Somehow, his smile got even wider and brighter, before a bang went off, and everything went blacker than the night you were in a moment ago.

Equestria  
POV Tempest Shadow

It was a bright, sunny day, and while everypony was enjoying the normal day, Tempest was not as happy. She went to the market for some food, going stall to stall for different items. Unfortunately, she was constantly stared at in fear and discomfort. It had been about a month since the Storm King fiasco, and everypony still didn't like her. Not that she could blame them though. She had expected this kind of reaction when she was first introduced into society. It still bothered her that even after all this time, people still didn't like her. It darkened her day and depressed her. The fact that people were also staring at her broken horn and scar didn't help her mood either. Finally getting all of the things she needed, she quickly walked back to her house, where she ran in and closed the door as fast as she could.

When she was proclaimed a citizen, Celestia knew that Tempest would have a hard time getting a job, so she supplied Tempest with a house near the edge of town, near the Everfree forest, and a monthly salary to keep her going. Tempest slid from her hooves to the floor dejectedly. She laid there, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, before she pulled herself together, her soldier-like training kicking in. 'I won't cry.' She put away the groceries, before heading back out again.

She made her way over to the border of Everfree forest, heading for her favorite spot. It was a tree that was taller and thicker than most, making it the perfect place to relax. Laying down on a grassy spot, she took out a book, that she had borrowed from Twilight, from her saddlebag and started to read, turning the pages with her hooves. Because her horn was broken, she had learned through her life how to do things the way earth ponies did them.

She was thoroughly relaxed, forgetting the day she had been having and becoming absorbed in the book. Suddenly, a large form materialized on the ground, dots and splotches growing and joining together, until it became a large creature sprawled on the ground. Slowly inspecting it, she noticed it was big, with clothes and no fur except on the top of its head.

It wasn't like anything she had seen before, but before she could check it out some more, it gasped, taking a deep breath. Startled, Tempest stumbled to the ground, while watching the creature slowly stand tall. It looked much taller than she thought, creating a silhouette against the sun, while its shadow stretched over her. It opened its eyes, and Tempest saw fright, confusion, and other emotions she couldn't quite place at the moment. It looked back at her, its eyes widening before they rolled back into its head and it promptly fell over.

Tempest wasn't sure what to do. On one hoof, it was an unknown creature that could be dangerous, but on the other hoof, it could be a creature in need of help. She decided that she shouldn't leave it alone in the forest. She walked over to it, squirmed her way under it to get it onto her back, then slowly made her way back home.

It was a good thing her house was close to the Everfree Forest. That meant that it was unlikely that she would come across anypony, who would be frightened of the creature she was carrying. Seeing this would certainly cause a whole lot of problems and questions that she wouldn't be able to handle. She also made sure to steer clear of Zecora, who lived in the woods, and Fluttershy, who would probably tell her friends about a "monster" she had seen. Finally, she saw her house in the distance, so she quickened her pace to her sanctuary.

She walked through her door swiftly closing it by kicking it slightly, walked over to the couch, then laid the creature as gingerly as she could onto her couch. Covering it with the biggest blanket she could find, she then went up to her room to lay down and get some rest. 'Tomorrow is going to be a weird day'. With that, she dozed off, excited, but also dreading the next day and it's problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Tempest Residence  
POV Second person

Your eyes strained to open from their sleep, desperate to stay closed. You open them anyway, and get a blast of sunshine directly into your eyeball.

"AAH! FUCK!". Rubbing your eyes, you slowly rise into a sitting position, muscles aching from you slumber. As soon as your eyes adjusted to the sunshine of the morning, you looked down. You were sitting on a small couch, covered by a thin blanket. 'That doesn't make any sense, where am I?'. Then it all came crashing back to your mind, memories stabbing at your brain like needles. The running. The man. The gun. The pain. That smile... your death. You felt woozy, your brain aching, the space behind your eyes shooting with pain.

'That didn't happen... It couldn't have happened... I'm alive, right?' You slowly sink lower and lower to the couch, curling up in a fetal position. The memories, still rushing through your head, suddenly progressed forward. You saw darkness, light, and everything in between. You saw a blurry green, an assortment of unfocused flora?

Then, a different colored blur came into view. A dark purple splotch, with dark red at the top. This made you catch your breath.'When did this happen?' You tried remembering what it was you saw, but ended up unsuccessful.

Slowly, the memories came to a stop, relieving your throbbing head of its pain, but not your aching heart of its sorrow. For the first time since you awoke, you started shedding tears. Curled up, you cried, not caring who would see you.

Tempest Residence  
POV Tempest

Tempest, awakening from her slumber as well, also got the burning sun treatment. Blinking the burn and sleep from her eyes, she gathered herself together before leaving her bed. She trotted over to her mirror, looking at her reflection. So much had happened the other day, things she didn't think were possible. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to bring the creature to her home.

Then, a thought occurred. 'It might also be waking up soon.' Tempest wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but she made up her mind.

"If it wakes up, I should be there for it, to make sure it's okay. Nopony should be alone when they don't know where they are."

Heading out of her room, she slowly made her way down the hall, trying her best to avoid making any noise. Reaching the steps, she started down the stairs, stopping just as the ceiling went past her head. Tempest looked into the living room, and was shocked by what she saw.

She had been expecting it to be asleep, or walking around, or just gone completely, but instead, it was curled up on the couch, crying. Although she knew nothing about the creature, it broke her heart to hear such sad sounds coming from it. Her own eyes started to tear and blur her vision. Making her way down the stairs again, Tempest then quietly went over to the crying form of the creature.

Unsure of what to do, she decided to sit in front of the couch, and rest her head on top of its hoof... or whatever it was. As she did this, she noticed the creature lessen the crying, slowly opening its eyes to look at her. Tempest looked back, before nuzzling her head against its appendage a bit more. She couldn't stand to see it like this.

A minute passed, then something happened. The creature raised its other appendage, before bringing it down to slowly rub her head. Tempest's eyes widened, before slowly closing in unexpected bliss.

'That feels sooo good...'

Tempest Residence  
POV Second Person

You keep crying, shuddering breaths being taken. You hear a creak in front of you, but you don't open your eyes. Whatever it was, it was lost to your ears, only focusing on your sorrow.

Suddenly, you feel something warm and fuzzy on your hand, softly rubbing it. Your crying falters, while you open your eyes slightly. Through the tears, you notice something bizarre. It was the same purple blob you saw in your memories. This time, your eyes start to clear up. Slowly coming into focus, the blob takes form.

First, its head became more defined, becoming what looked like the head of a dog, but more rounded, and with a tall mohawk-like mane. Then, you realize.

'Wait, it has a mane? That would make it a horse, but no horse is this small... a PONY! That's what this is.'

Eyeing the pony closer, something stands out. On top of its head, in the forehead area, a small stump was protruding. It looked to be what remains of a broken horn. A unicorn.Though you didn't show it, this fact confused and scared you beyond anything. 'That doesn't make any sense... am I dead or not?'

Studying its head further, you can see a scar that crossed over its eye, covered in a lighter purple than its coat. Looking over the rest of it, you saw a dark purple body, covered partially by a black jumpsuit, with a mark near the end. It looked like two lightning bolts next to each other, like an insignia.

Unsure of how to react to this insane turn of events, your brain is fighting over what to do. Still suffering with grief, the need for comfort overtook the logical ideas. Slowly, you lift your hand, aiming to put it on its head. When you made contact, you noticed how short, yet fluffy the fur was, like a plushie stuffed animal. You slowly rubbed it's head, relaxing yourself, and in turn, the pony as well.

It made you forget your troubles for a time, the repetitive motion of your hand, the softness of the pony's fur, the warmth shared between the two beings. You felt calm, collected, at peace.

...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"It's ME! Are you there! BecauseIcan'twaittoaskyoutoattendthepartyIamthrowingandIwantedtoknowwhatflavorsyoulikeandwhatflavorsthecreatureonyourcouchlikesandifitlikes..."

You are startled so badly, both you and the pony come crashing to the floor in a heaping mess. You couldn't see anything through the mass of fur. Rapidly situating yourself, you see the pony has a red tinge to its face, under it's large and surprisingly expressive eyes. Suddenly, the door flings open, and standing in the doorway... was another pony. It had a large, floofy dark pink mane, with bright pink fur. It was bouncing up and down, then spoke.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

You proceeded to, once again, lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

You lay there, not completely conscious, but still out of it. You can faintly hear yelling, the culprit obviously angry about something. Then, the sound of a door closing. Waking once again, you groan, lifting yourself into a sitting position.

Looking up, you see the purple being approaching you once again. 'Can it talk, like the other one?'

It looked back at you, so you decide to take the first step.

"Um... hello? Do you talk?"

The pony's eyes widen, most likely in shock, before speaking, just like the other one.

"Hi... um, what's your name, creature?"

You slightly recoil in surprise. It was true, they could talk. But, that would make things a lot easier. You also noticed the pony's voice had a lighter feminine tinge. You decided that you would refer to it as female until proven otherwise. Making a small smile, you tell her your name.

"Can I also ask what yours is?" You wait to see what she it called.

"Well, my name it Fiz-Tempest. Tempest Shadow." You think about her name. It seemed like an odd name, but that was probably normal here.

"Tempest. Sounds pretty weird if you ask me."

She giggles lightly, before snipping back, "Well, you name is worse."

Chuckling, you stand up, rising over her with your large stature, before sitting back on the couch. Tempest followed, then hopped onto the couch, and sat on her haunches beside you.

She decided to speak first. "So, what exactly... are you?"

You quietly *sigh*, thinking back to your previous life and memories, before telling her.

"Well, my species is called human."

She smiled in satisfaction, before responding.

"Well, I am a pony, specifically, a unicorn."

You almost ask what happened to her obviously broken horn, but decide against it. You didn't know what bad memories it might bring up for her. Instead, you ask a different question.

"So, where exactly am I?" 'I don't think I am near home. If anything, I don't even think I'm on Earth anymore.'

"Well, this is the land of Equestria. Where are you from? I assume you're not from around here."

"No, I'm not from here. I'm from... someplace far from here."

She nodded, before looking down at your hands. Your eyebrow goes up, wondering what she was so interested in, before she looked up blushing.

"Um... I was wondering, could you maybe do that thing to my head again, with your... um..."

"Hands", you chuckle slightly. Tempest leans in, and you scratch her head again, your hand parting her mohawk. She gives the most hilarious reaction from it. You see her eyes roll up, slightly panting with her breathing slowing down. That, combined with her almost human expressions, was enough to make it slightly uncomfortable for you, especially with the fact that she was practically panting now with her tongue hanging out. Ignoring it, you continue, doing your best to make it enjoyable for her.

Slowly stopping, you release your hand from her head. You had honestly been expecting her to protest, but she was so out of it that she barely noticed. She just flopped down on the couch with a distant look. You waited, letting her get herself together. Getting up, she went into the kitchen before calling out, "So, what do you eat? I'm going to make something for us to eat."

Thinking for a second, you then say "Well, pretty much anything. Fruits, vegetables, some grain, meat, but no grasses or plants like that." Then you cringe realizing what you said. 'She's a pony, and they're herbivores. Now she might think I'm going to eat her.'

She walked back in, and apparently noticed your expression.

"Don't worry about the meat thing. Believe it or not, I am actually one of the few ponies that enjoy meat."

This surprised you, but you were relieved. That meant you wouldn't lose the only friend you had at the moment.

Thirty minutes later, she came back in, with a plate. It had two slices of what you assumed was beef, and a small salad on the side. You both sit down, and enjoy your food. You look at her, while she was eating the beef first.

"What made you decide to eat meat?" you ask her.

Tempest seemed to hesitate for a moment, before answering, "Well, I used to have... friends who ate meat, so I just kinda picked it up from them."

You notice the undertone in what she said, but thought nothing of it. You and her continued eating, before a knock on the door was heard. It seemed frantic, so you turn to her, wondering what to do.

She yells "Come in!", and you hear the door swinging open. Multiple sounds that you can only assume are hoofsteps, go through the front, making their way to where you were eating. Six ponies appeared, each a different color. They all had a similar structure to Tempest, so you assumed they were female as well. The one in front was a lighter purple than Tempest's coat, while the others were orange, yellow, blue, white, and... the pink one.

They all stop, and apparently stare at the scene in front of them. You think to yourself, 'What do they think is weirder, me, the fact that I am eating with Tempest, or the fact that there is meat on our plates.' You even notice the yellow one shiver and cower on the floor, while the white one starts to look green.

Slowly, the lead pony tore her eyes away from the meat on the plates, away from you, and to Tempest.

"Tempest, what is that thing?"

Tempest says your name, while telling the leader "He's a human, something that appeared in the Everfree. I decided to take care of him, Twilight."

'So, her name is Twilight.'

Twilight looks almost frightened. "But, it eats meat! It could attack you, or eat you!"

Tempest's eyes look bored, like she expected this."So do I, yet you don't see me eating random ponies."

They all stopped, wide eyed, staring at Tempest.

"I-I didn't know that! How could you eat meat!" She seemed disgusted.

Deciding to intervene, and also make yourself known, you speak. "Hi, would you like to join us? There's also salad."

The yellow one immediately faints, while rest looked on in shock. Twilight, looking more surprised than everyone and started yelling.

"You can TALK! What are you! Where did you come from! What are going to do?"

Before she could possibly go on forever, you raise your hand, silencing her.

"How about you all tell me who you all are first. I know you're Twilight but..."

The rest started introducing themselves. "Mah name's Applejack", "I'M PINKIE PIE!" "I'm Rarity" "Fluttershy" "And I'm Rainbow Dash, the FASTEST in Equestria!" Your eyebrows raise at this but you are otherwise silent.

"So, we're going to go, and come back tomorrow. Does that sound good." Twilight said looking at both you and Tempest.

You look at Tempest, silently confirming with her. She steps forward and says "Of course. You can come by any time."

They all smile at this, leaving the room, then the house. As Pinkie leaves, she looks back with a wide smile. You quickly avert your eyes, not wanting to get caught in her possibly deadly gaze.

With all the guests gone, you follow Tempest to the food. You both finish, full and satisfied. Getting up, you ask "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

She nods, "Of course, it's upstairs."

You climb the stairs, noticing that they are much less steeps than the ones back home. 'That makes sense, since they're on all fours.' Reaching the top, you make your way to the bathroom. You get a new towel from the closet inside, then go to take a shower. Once done, you leave, heading back downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Tempest is still down there, walking around tidying up. She sees you, and walks over to you before you descend down the stairs

"If you are tired, you can stay upstairs and sleep in my bed. I don't mind."

"No, that's your bed, you should sleep in it."

She looked at you, directly into your eyes, your soul. You then found yourself backing up, reverse, reverse, reverse; moonwalking, backing into the bed, and laying down.


	4. Chapter 4

Tempest stayed awake for an hour, cleaning up for the meeting tomorrow. She wasn't sure how it would go. Even though they met her new friend, she wasn't sure what they thought of him. Would they try to hurt him, or take him away. Worse, what if they brought the Princesses. That could either be a disaster, or they could accept him, and get everypony else to do the same.

Finishing her task, she yawned. It had been a long, slightly weird day. She couldn't wait to sleep, to lay down and relax. Then, she remembered; her new human friend was sleeping in her bed. The bed she forced him to sleep in. Tempest looked at the couch, wondering if she should just sleep there, or her bed.

'It is my bed, maybe we could just share it.'

The thought made her blush. Surely it was alright; they barely knew each other, so it couldn't be that awkward. Tempest was conflicted, but she decided that she would do it. She would get up before him though, to avoid any 'situations'.

Climbing the stairs, she went into the bathroom to complete her nightly routines first; taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and brushing her mane; before heading to her room.

She slowly opened the door, peeking in. Luckily, her guest was already fast asleep. That would make things easier. She walked on the tips of her hooves, silently making her way to the bed. Her human friend was sprawled on half of the bed, his light breathing barely heard in the silence.

'This is fine... this is fine...' she thinks. Her blush returns as she climbs into the bed, laying on the other half.

She whispered to herself, "See, it's fine, he's asl- EEP!" she squeaks in surprise as she feels one of his arms around her. Tempest feels herself being pulled in closer and embraced in a warm hug, like a teddy bear. Looking up, she sees the human with a small smile on his face, apparently pleased with the cuddling.

For Tempest, even though she felt like she should try to get up, she realized that... it felt nice. It felt nice to be held, cuddled, even if the cuddler was something she just met. She curled up, bringing herself closer to her friend, enjoying the warmth of his body. This made her even more relaxed, falling asleep shortly after.

Tempest sleeps, entering her dreamscape. It shifts, creating her house. Entering, she immediately noticed the human, sitting on the couch like before.

She goes to him, and sees him opening his arms. She climbs up, and he hugs her. She enjoys his strong hold on her, his loving gaze. She brings her face closer to his, while he does the same. They get closer, each others hot breath hitting their faces. They connect, Tempest pressing her lips to his. It was more than perfect, every moment felt in her fast beating heart. They pull back, looking into each others eyes. Then, the dream fades, leaving Tempest feeling light as a feather.

Tempest opens her eyes, still reveling in the bliss of her dream, until she moved a bit. Then she remembered, she was still in the embrace of the human from last night.

'Kind of like my dream.' she thinks, blushing. She felt warm inside, she loved being close to him. But, she knew she would have to get up. She wasn't sure how he would react to knowing he cuddled her while he slept. She tried getting up, but his grip on her was strong.

She then tried wiggling out, making it out halfway. But, before she could get all the way out, her friend moved, wrapping his arms around her again, except his... hoof thing... moved and grabbed her flank.

"EEP!" she jumped, enough to break out of his 'grip'. Her face was entirely red, quickly running out of the room. She thought about what happened, and couldn't help but feel where he grabbed her. It actually felt... nice.

Before she could think anymore about it, she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh yeah, the meeting." she said. She made her way to the door, then opened it up, revealing the group from yesterday.

Twilight spoke up, "Hi Tempest, may we come in?"

"Of course" Tempest nodded, moving to the side to let everypony in. They all filed in through the door, first Twilight, then Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, then Fluttershy, who came in cowering behind her big pink hair.

As Tempest was about to close the door, in came two other ponies. Tempest's eyes widened in surprise; it was the Princesses, both Celestia and Luna. As they walked in, she tried her best to avoid looking at them. Though it had been some time since the Storm King incident, she still couldn't stand to look at the Princesses. Twilight was different though, since she interacted with her more.

They all made their way to the living room, before sitting down. Celestia cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello Tempest, how have you been?"

"It's... been good." She decided not to talk about all the stares and glares the town gives her.

"That's nice. Now, onto the obvious matter. Princess Twilight-" she noticed Twilight cringed at the title, "informed me that you have discovered a new creature and have been caring for it."

Tempest got nervous at this. "Yes, Princess"

"Wonderful, now first, has it made any aggressive or hostile attempts to you?"

For some reason, she thought about the cuddling, then her dream with the... kissing. Clearing her head, she said "No, none of any kind."

Celestia nodded at this, then Luna asked "Could you bring it here, we- I heard that it is sapient, so I would like to speak to it." Luna asked almost using the royal we.

"Of course. He's upstairs, still sleeping." Tempest got up, and so did everypony else. Apparently they wanted to see him sleep. One by one, they all go up the stairs, through the halls, and up to the bedroom door. Opening the door, Tempest immediately noticed that he was still asleep.

They all entered, and stopped right next to the bed. Then they looked at Tempest. She got up onto the bed, and started nudging him in the face.

"Wake up... wake u-" she was cut off, once again, by his arms, and his cuddly bear hug. She was trapped again, except with eight other ponies watching. They all looked like they wanted to laugh.

"Ha! Looks like he's got his own teddy bear!" Rainbow laughed.

Red in the face, she tried squirming, accomplishing nothing. Then, he started to wake up. They all froze, his eyes opening after a long sleep.

You start to wake, yawning from the nice sleep that you had. As you move, you feel something soft in your arms. As your vision comes back to you, you look down, and see Tempest. In your arms. In bed. Your face reddens, and you quickly get up, politely of course.

Then you look around. All around the bed, there is a group of ponies, some from yesterday, some unknown staring at you in both fear and awe.

"Um... Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

"Um... Hi."

You hear Tempest say your name, then you remember what just happened.

You practically leap out of bed, wide eyed while pushing against a wall. The ponies were all looking at you with amused faces, while Tempest was bright red with embarrassment.

"That wasn't- I- we didn't-!" you stammered, still not sure of what may or may not have happened while you were asleep.

Tempest also jumps up, while you notice the rest of the ponies either quietly giggling, like the tall white one, or rolling around laughing, like Rainbow Dash.

Then the tall white one stepped forward, a smile still on her face. "Hello, I am Princess Celestia. I can assure you that nothing happened, you only hugged Tempest just five minutes ago."

"Though I can't say what might have happened if you did it longer." The tall blue one says with a smirk on her face.

"Luna..."

The blue one pouts."Fine. My name is Princess Luna, Ruler of the Night."

You nod at them, then bow saying "Good morning, your Majesties.", but Celestia shakes her head, saying "No, none of that. Right now, we should all go downstairs and discuss your presence."

You all leave the room, Celestia leading the way with you and Tempest in the back. You can't stop feeling nervous, so you start to scratch her head. The same effect from before took hold of her, putting her in a state of bliss. She almost tripped down the stairs until you stopped.

It was pretty short, but Celestia and Luna asked and answered questions, both about you and what you will do. It was decided that you would stay with Tempest, having already stayed there. They all left for their homes leaving you with Tempest.

"Well, since we're awake now, we have to go into the market for some food." Tempest commented, getting a saddlebag. You thought you heard some fear in her voice, but followed her anyway.

As you walked farther into town, she talked less and less. Even more, you noticed the odd looks of the other ponies, surprisingly mostly directed to her. "Hey Tempest," you start, "why does everyone seem so, skittish?"

She tenses at this, but then shakily says "It's nothing." even though you can tell it's obviously not 'nothing'. You go stall to stall with her, picking up various fruits and vegetables, including meat from a stall run by a weird pony with bat wings.

All along the way, ponies are staring, whispering to each other, or sending glares at Tempest's direction. For some reason, it really angers you, but you try to calm yourself from confronting them.

That is, until you clearly hear someone say, "What is that thing. And Tempest? Why is she even here?". That was the final straw. You stomp over to the mare that spoke and loomed over her. She slowly looked up, her legs shaking.

"Do you have anything to share?" you spoke menacingly. She quickly shook her head, still shivering. Huffing, you go back to Tempest, who looked at you with a blush. The both of you continued the errands, while the ponies around were all minding their own business.

While you walked along, you notice a music shop. Stopping to look, there is an amazing guitar in the window. Looking closer you realize something. That guitar looked exactly like a Synyster Gates guitar . Though you don't understand how ponies could have it, or even play it, you can't stop imagining yourself playing it. Maybe even playing a song for Tempest.

She noticed you looking and asked, "You know how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah, back home I loved playing it."

She started walking into the store. "Well, then let's get it." You stood with a shocked face, slightly shaking your head. "You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to get you something, and I would love it if you could play for me."

You smile. 'Me too.' You think to yourself.

The two of you walk in, looking around for the owner. Then you spotted her. She was a white pony, with an electric blue mane and big, purple sunglasses that were almost like goggles. You grab the guitar and take it to the counter. The pony looked at it.

"Sweet, that's the one you want?" You were caught off guard by the pony's attitude. Most of them were afraid of you, but this one didn't seem to care.

"Um, sure."

While Tempest paid, you looked around the music store. It had all types of instruments and such. This is definitely someplace you might visit again.

You heard Tempest say "Alright, let's go." You followed her, still feeling weird about the fact that she paid for your guitar, but you decided to make it up to her by playing her a song when you got home. When you walked through the doors, you noticed more than a few ponies crowding the area around the shop, staring and whispering once again.

You both walk off, and you notice her pace pick up, getting home faster than before.

You both walk through the door, before she quickly slams it. She's frantically pacing and starting to hyperventilate before you grab her, keeping her still. "Tempest, please tell me what's wrong." you ask her. Her eyes widen as she tried to deny it. "It's n-"

"Tempest."

She sighed. "Before you came here, I did some really bad things." The both of you sit on the couch, while you listen in closely to the story.

She tells you about her childhood, the tragic accident with her horn, and running away from home. She starts to cry while speaking, tears running down her cheeks and matting her fur.

She talks about her time working for the Storm King, the big plan, and taking over Equestria. Finally, she talks about the Element Bearers, who were the ponies they talked to earlier. They were the ones that stopped her, while also saving her.

When the story ends, Tempest doesn't speak, never lifting her head from staring at the ground. You reach out, and pull her into a hug. Feeling her breathing return to normal, you talk to her. "Hey, it's okay." You feel tears dropping onto your back, but you don't care. "That's in the past. You learned from your mistake, and now you have a better life, with friends to call family."

The both of you stay like that for a few minutes, before pulling back. She still has wet fur under her eyes, but she is smiling. You smile back before saying, "Now, how about I give you that song you wanted."

You walk over to the guitar, pulling it up to your arms, before sitting by Tempest again. She looks to you , smiling and waiting. You nod, before starting.

As you sing, you notice the sounds of the other instruments in the air, playing along causing you to wonder, but you forget about that when you see Tempest, swaying to the song, her eyes closed in peace. It made your heart lighter, seeing her like that.

As you finished the song, she opened her eyes to look at you.

"Thank you. That was beautiful." she said.

Right before you could thank her, she reached up and lightly kissed your lips. You looked back at her, seeing her blushing face, before kissing back tenderly. The both of you stayed like this, enjoying that one moment for ages. When you finally pulled apart. You could see in her eyes what was also in your heart.

'Love' you think.

She yawns, before climbing onto your body, and laying down, her head nuzzling under your chin. You put the guitar down, before wrapping your arms around her for a hug, and laying down as well. As you drift off, you faintly hear her murmur, "I- I love you.".

Your heart leaps at this. "I love you too, Tempest." The both of you snuggle closer, before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*  
"Hello!"

You lazily look over to the door, one eye slowly blinking after the other. You would get up, but you didn't really feel like it. Too bad Tempest was upstairs. Whoever was outside would just have t-

*POP*  
"Hey can I come in?" Twilight asks. She just teleported. Into the house.

"Uh, I-"

"Thanks!" She walked over to the door, and opened it for two more ponies. The first to come in looked like a guard, dressed in armor and everything. He immediately looked around, confirming your theory. Once he was inside, he moved to the side for the second pony.

This pony was a bit taller than both the guard and Twilight, but was still shorter than the land's two celestial rulers. She was pink, with darker pink wings, had a purple, pink, and white mane, while sporting a small crown behind her horn.

'So, all the rulers are alicorns. I guess that will make it easier to remember.' you think while lifting yourself from the couch.

Twilight steps forward and takes it upon herself to introduce them to me. "These two are my brother, Prince Shining Armor; and my sister in law, Princess Cadence."

'Just how many ponies rule here?' you think. Already, there was the two alicorns that lived in Canterlot; the ones who could move the Sun and Moon. Then there were these two, though you had no idea what they ruled over. Finally, there was Twilight; who is related to royalty, while also being a student of royalty.'I guess I should be careful of whoever I talk to.'

You decide to talk first. "So, where are you from? As far as I know, there are only two Princesses that rule here."

Cadence walked forward and cleared her throat, before speaking. "Well, that's because we rule over the Crystal Empire in the Frozen North."

"So, if Celestia-"

"Princess Celestia." Twilight interrupts. You take a deep breath. "So, if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna each control the Sun and Moon, what do you represent?"

Cadence smiles and says, "Well, I am the Princess of Love." You think about this new information. "So, you just ship everyone?"

Shining Armor interrupted, "Actually, she just grows and increases love between ponies. She's still getting over her addiction to shipping. Right Cady?"

Cadence starts to visibly sweat. "R-Right, of course!" she shakes her head, then composes herself again. "And of course, Twilight is the Princess of Friendship. Isn't that right Twilight?" You notice that Twilight cringes slightly.

'Wait...', you look at her again. She has wings too. 'How did I not notice this'. That obviously makes her a Princess.

You see Tempest start to come downstairs, then you notice Cadence. She looked at you, then Tempest, then made a face. Like she knew something. Like how Spongebob knew Squidward likes Krabby Patties. You try not to sweat at the attention. When Tempest joins you, Shining Armor noticeably tenses. It seems that Tempest can't escape other's fear of her past.

Cadence looked over to the guitar next to the couch. "Oh, you can play?" she excitedly asked. Tempest interrupts, adding, "He's really good too." Cadence looks at you. "Is that true?" You feel awkward, lightly nodding. "Then, can you play for us now?" she starts fidgeting in her seat.

"Um, no not right now." Cadence shrieks in anger nods. "Well, there is a music competition back in the Crystal Empire. You could sign up!"

You do like the sound of that, but you aren't sure. Shining Armor looked at the clock on the wall, then got up. "I'm sorry to put a stop to the visit, but we have to be going if we want to get home."

He ever so subtly glares at Tempest one last time, before the two of them walk out the door. Twilight soon followed, giving a cheerful "See you later!" before teleporting past the open door.

Closing the door, Tempest looks back at you. "You should really try playing at that competition. You are really good, it wouldn't hurt to go."

You think back to your time on Earth. You practiced a lot, and you did love playing. This could get you in the swing of things.

"I don't know..." you hesitate. She then looks at you, freezing you with adorable puppy eyes. some people can ignore this. Unfortunately, you are not that person. You sigh. "Alright, I guess it would be fun."

She beams at this. "So, what some will you play?" You think for a moment, before saying, "It's a surprise. I do know that I need a DJ of sorts to help with background music."

Tempest thinks then exclaims, "Oh, is that it? You know that music shop we went to before? The one where we bought your guitar? The mare that works there, her name is Vinyl Scratch. She's also a DJ. Maybe you could ask her for help."

"That's perfect! Hopefully she has the right equipment."

"Then GO!" she laughs, pushing you out the door. You briskly walk to town, looking around for the shop you went to earlier. After a few minutes, you see it. Jogging over, you go in immediately looking around for Vinyl. You see her at the counter, looking bored.

"Hey!" She looks up, before smiling lightly. "Ah, you're the human who got a guitar. How's that treating you?"

'It's good." You reply. "But that's not exactly why I'm here. Princess Cadence told me about a music competition in the Crystal Empire. I decided to sign up, but my song needs a DJ to play the music in the back. I was told that you are also a professional DJ, so I'm asking whether or not you would like to perform with me?"

She stood there thoughtfully, though you couldn't tell with the shades on her face. "First, did you really decide, or did someone force you?"

"Fine Tempest convinced me to do it." She smirked. "Thought so. Anyway, of course I'll help. I haven't had a lot of gigs lately, so this can help. I'll just get Tavi to run the shop."

"Who?"

She shakes her head." Nothing. Now, show me how the music goes."

You show her the song, and the two of you spend 3 hours practicing. Once you are sure that the both of you have got it down, you help her load up her equipment onto a train. Even though she has magic to carry them, you still felt like helping.

"Alright, see you there." She waves, before boarding the train. You watch the train go by, before returning to Tempest's home.

She was already waiting for you to get back. "So, did she agree?" You nod. "Of course. She agreed, we practiced, and now she's on her way to the Crystal Empire. In fact, we should be heading there now." You reach over and grab your guitar, while Tempest puts her saddlebag on.

As the two of you walk down the road to the train station, ponies still stare, except you and Tempest are too excited to care. Arriving at the station, the two of you buy tickets. When you move to get on the train, you notice the 6 ponies from before; Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Next to them is Celestia, Luna, and Spike.

Celestia was first to step up. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves in the Crystal Empire. Good luck with the competition." At this, everyone else started shouting good luck. You say goodbye, then you and Tempest board the train. Outside the window, you still see them waving you off.


	7. Chapter 7

The train ride took you through the country, until the landscape changed from grassy to snow covered mountains. In the distance, you could spot a tall spire of crystal. After about an hour, the train slowed to a stop at a crowded station. You and Tempest looked at each other, before you grabbed your guitar and got off the train. Most of the ponies in the station seemed to be musicians, all carrying various instruments.

"It looks like there are a lot of ponies who are competing." she says, worried.

You take another glance around. It was already starting to get dark outside. "That doesn't really matter. Let's just focus on getting to Vinyl. They said the competition starts tonight, so we don't have a lot of time."

She nods in agreement, before you both squeeze your way through the crowd.

The streets were much like the station. Everywhere you turned, there were groups of ponies, most with the means to make music. Something felt off, until you realized.

"Wait, Tempest, why are they not, you know, bothered by me? Every other pony was."

She turned to look at you. "Well, the Crystal Empire was put into something like stasis a couple thousand years ago. Back then, Equestria and the Crystal Empire were a lot more accepting and less skittish around other races. Since the Empire only recently got out if the stasis, that mindset is still a part of their society. In fact, there are a few griffons, minotaurs, and hippogriffs in the streets if you look closely."

You follow her advice, and sure enough, you could now see various races mixed into the crowd. The majority of the crowd was heading to a large structure in the distance, so you and Tempest decided to follow them, since that was most likely the place where you were going to perform.

The building slowly grew as you got closer, then you walked in.As you entered the structure, you realized it was like a giant amphitheater. There were rows and rows of seats, all in a semicircle and sloping down to a stage. The whole thing was covered in what looked like a topless dome. Hundreds of beings slowly flooded through the doors, filling up the seats all around the stage.

Off to the side, a pony was talking.

"All creatures wishing to compete, please go through the stage doors." she instructed.

You look over at Tempest. "I guess I have to go now." She smiles, before rearing up and kissing you on the cheek.

"Good luck!"

She trots off, leaving you stunned. 'Did... she...'

Before you could finish that thought, you felt something bump into you. Looking down, you see Vinyl, with a smirk on her face. "Dude, I didn't know you two were together. Good job stud." You can already feel yourself starting to heat up in your cheeks, so you quickly change the topic.

"Do you have your equipment? We can't do this without them."

The DJ ignites her horn, and a pile of equipment appears. "Don't worry, I've got it." She makes it disappear again before entering through the performers doors to the stage. You quickly follow her, entering the large area backstage. Everyone is forming a line to sign up, so you stand next to Vinyl. Once you're at the front, the pony running the sign up says, "Names please."

"Vinyl Scratch"

You tell her your name, and then Vinyl quickly says "We're performing together." The pony lets you through, and you make your way over to a remote area to get your things sorted out. Once again, her equipment appears, and she begins to move them around and connect them.

You then ask, "Wait, don't I need a mic since I'm going to sing?" She quickly shakes her head. "No need dude. They have spells on the stage that amplify the music."

She finished setting up, so you walked over and plugged your guitar to her amps. You played a few notes to test it out, and it was working perfectly. Vinyl used her magic to move everything to the space behind the stage, where everyone else was waiting.

Then, the announcer arrived on stage. He cleared his throat, before speaking. "Mares and Stallions, Beings of all races, welcome to the first annual Let's Get Lyrical musical competition! Make sure to cheer for those you like the most, since that will be counted. Let the show begin!" And with that, he left the stage, and the first competitor went up.

One after one, and sometimes groups, went up to perform. All the musicians were excellent. Normally, this would make people nervous to go up, but you never really had that problem. You practiced, performed, and hoped people liked it. To you, it didn't really matter if you won or not.

Then, it was finally your turn. You weren't the last, more performers followed you, like somewhere near the end. You looked at Vinyl.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" she nodded.

The both of you walked out onto the stage, while Vinyl levitated her equipment into position. You grabbed your guitar and stood in a ready stance. The amphitheater darkened, except for the stage, and the crowd quieted down. In the very front, you see all the ponies who you knew would attend; The Elements of Harmony, all three Princesses, Spike, and Tempest. Smiling at them, you raise your pick, and start to play, while Vinyl uses her DJ equipment for the background music. You're playing... Hail to the King.

Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore

Everyone in the crowd was caught off guard, and immediately got quieter to listen.

Royal flames will carve the path in chaos  
Bringing daylight to the night

Celestia nervously glanced at her sister, while Luna just smirked and rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

Death is riding in to town with armor  
They come to take all your rights

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

At this, you kneel down to Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight in the front row while playing.

Hail to the king

Blood is spilled while holding keys to the throne  
Born again but it’s too late to atone

No mercy from the edge of the blade  
Dare escape and learn the price to be paid

You notice that a lot of griffons, and Luna, seemed to like this verse.

Let the water flow in shades of red now  
Arrows black out all the light (light)

Death is riding into town with armor  
They come to grant you your rights

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Hail to the king

You start your solo, and you are really feeling it. Everyone in the crowd is is in awe at your skills. Then, you continue to sing.

There's a taste of fear

When the henchmen call

Iron fist to tame them

Iron fist to claim it all

You get down on your knee once more.

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Haaaail to the kiiiiiiiiing!

You finish the song, out of breath. Then, the crowd explodes with cheer. Ponies were stomping their hooves or sitting and clapping, while the rest were clapping. It seemed like the creatures that liked the song the most were the Griffons and Minotaurs. You even see Luna, going apeshit and cheering. It filled you with joy to see all those people happy with your song. You never got an opportunity like this back home; you only ever played small performances.

You look back to Vinyl, who just walked over to you. Overjoyed, you lift her up by surprise, and put her on your shoulders. She's lighter than expected, so it was easy. You both raise your arms to the crowd's cheers, soaking it all in.

You then turn around, with Vinyl still on your shoulders, and walk back to the backstage area. The crowd continued to cheer the whole way.

Once you're out of sight, you set Vinyl down. "Thanks for doing this with me, Vinyl. I couldn't have done it without you."

She beams. "No problem, dude! That was epic! If you ever need me in a song, I'll be glad to help." She holds out her hoof, and you fist-bump it. She packs up her equipment and makes it disappear. As she walks off, she says "I'm going home before everypony else rushes for the trains. You can get the award since this was your song. Later!" Then, she trotted out the door and into the night.

You sit down in the backstage area and wait. A few more songs are performed, and you listen to all of them. You can't help but enjoy them even though they are technically the 'competition'.

All the competitors have gone up, and the announcer now took up the stage.

"Alright! Now it is time to decide the winner. Using our crowd enthusiasm meters,"

'I didn't know they had that...'

"It has shown who you all liked the best! So, the winning song of the Let's Get Lyrical musical competition is...... HAIL TO THE KING!"

The crowd once again goes crazy, cheering louder and louder. You walk onto the stage toward the announcer, who had a big smile on his face. He surged his horn, and created not a gold trophy, but a red and white crystal trophy. You take it in your hands, and notice that the figure at the top... is you. It's a figure of you playing the guitar on one knee, with your head tilted to the sky. You feel tears swelling in the corners of your eyes. But you don't dare let them fall.

You turn back to the crowd, back to your friends, back to Tempest, and you raise the trophy. They all cheer louder than ever before.

You climb off the stage and walk up to them. They all talk at once about your performance, then you walk over to Tempest. She immediately hugs you.

"Great job out there!" She says over your shoulder. Before you could respond, she pulls back and kisses you. After the initial shock, you move deeper into the kiss. The cheering, impossibly, gets louder, and those tears in the corners of your eyes, finally fall.


End file.
